


【Wade个人向】来自远方

by Amorrd



Category: Ready Player One (2018), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorrd/pseuds/Amorrd
Summary: Wade Watts还有个名字，叫Scott Summers 。本文含有大量剧透，基本跑了遍原作，内含微量琴队，有叉汉子角色活在台词里。叉汉子仅限电影宇宙，这里的小队是电影天启世界线后的新小队，无老三部也没有DOFP提及
Relationships: Art3mis | Samantha Cook/Parzival & Wade Watts
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	【Wade个人向】来自远方

01  
Rick是Alice的男朋友。在和Alice好上之前，也是万花丛中过的主儿。  
但是和Alice在一起之后，贫民区就再也没见过Rick勾引小姑娘的身影。吃瓜群众纷纷感慨浪子收心，再操蛋的男人也有被真爱俘获的一天。  
Rick知道这个消息的时候面上笑嘻嘻心里妈卖批。  
神他妈真爱。  
他哪里是被真爱俘获的，他是被拳头逼迫的。  
大半夜，Alice那个叫Wade Watts的侄子爬进来将他捆在床上，当他面表演徒手劈砖，看的一米八的糙汉浑身发冷。功夫大师收手提气，VR眼镜倒映窗外灯火通明。  
「你要是对不起Alice姨妈……」男孩没说完，指指砖头渣。意思很明显，敢做就如它。  
吓得男人点头如捣蒜。  
现在Rick手拎两大购物袋，心里怄得要死。  
Alice到底是从哪捡来的这么个小子？  
02  
帕西瓦尔是「绿洲」里一朵闪耀的奇葩。  
这人自称从不组队，但是救人的事却没少干，简直是刻在骨子里的英雄主义。别误会，他并不是那种圣父，正常战斗收金币从不手软。但是如果有人敢在非战斗区域搞什么幺蛾子，那不好意思，被他看见基本上一枪一个。  
久而久之帕西瓦尔大名倒是在「绿洲」传开了。  
换句话来说就是：树大招风。  
03  
本来帕西瓦尔是不打算管阿尔忒弥斯的闲事的。  
阿尔忒弥斯一看就和IOI有深仇大恨，青铜钥匙关卡往死了弄IOI成员，她的直播也是——技术很棒，非常欣赏，但并不想和她有太多交集。他遇到的麻烦太多了，现在只想安安稳稳打游戏。  
金刚前那一拉纯粹是举手之劳，带着她去艾奇那修摩托也干脆是好事做到底，还能给艾奇带一笔外快，何乐而不为呢？  
不过显然艾奇是误会了什么。还以为自己在泡她。  
「我有女朋友。」他说的有气无力。  
「过去式。」大个子挑眉，光头做这个动作相当滑稽，「我懂的，对前女友念念不忘又对新姑娘动了心，男人嘛。」  
他险些一句脏话出口——你懂个屁。  
现在帕西瓦尔站在哈利迪纪念堂里寻找答案，估摸着要是让艾奇看见他又会说为了爱情。  
真是跳进五大湖也洗不清。  
「你已经看了一千次了，」馆长说，这家伙服务态度奇差，「2029年办公室派对之夜。」  
「是的是的。」  
帕西瓦尔目不转睛，里面Haliday和Morrow在进行是否应该为「绿洲」设立规则而进行争论。Haliday不想，因为他是个梦想家；而Morrow更加实际。  
那已经不仅仅是个游戏了。后来被踢出公司的那个人说。  
「……Morrow一定很能跟教授谈得来。」  
「谁？」  
「Charles Xavier，我的教授，一位伟大的教育家。当年也和他的……合伙人掰过。因为理念问题……我和你说这个干什么？」他后知后觉反应过来是馆长问的。  
这时候馆长装死了。  
屏幕里还在放Haliday的回忆，他听见Haliday说「我们难道一次都不能倒退回去吗」。  
04  
看着馆长促狭的眼神，帕西瓦尔觉得这辈子也洗不清了。而阿尔忒弥斯完全没在乎这边，她看着Noran的脸，嫌弃都快化为实体从口中跳出来了。  
「那是Sorrento？！」  
「他是从实习生做起的，靠吹逼进的IOI。」他简单回答了一下阿尔忒弥斯，拉了快进。  
这个场景很关键，他一直这么觉得。Kira、Morrow、Halliday之间的故事不说人尽皆知，但是知道的人还是不少。不过让他意外就意外在只有这里提到了Kira，Halliday在别的记忆里把她删的一干二净。  
「这不可能。」馆长插嘴。  
「不信我们可以打赌。赌全身家当。」  
结果是馆长赌了25美分给他，寒酸的他都不好意思收。  
阿尔忒弥斯腰都笑的直不起来了。她约他周四去错乱星球见。  
「……她不会是约我吧。」  
「我本来挺喜欢她的。」馆长在一旁凉丝丝地说。潜台词就是看见她约你后我就不喜欢了，什么品味。  
「……我有女朋友。」这次帕西瓦尔学聪明了，把had改成have。  
结果馆长眼神变得更为鄙视。  
帕西瓦尔心好累。他跳上屏幕附近的台阶，随便找个地方休息。  
「我其实很好奇，」他一下一下抛着硬币，「Halliday想逃离的过去到底是什么？是不是和Kira有关？」  
馆长踱步到他附近。  
「哦？你这么认为的？」  
「我只是说和Kira有关，又不是说一定是因为她。」帕西瓦尔耸耸肩，「说实话，我并不明白为什么一定要逃离过去。」  
他的目光穿透层层玻璃，落在遥不可及的黑暗里。他抬起手，本来他是想放到眼睛上的，可是不行，那里有VR眼镜。  
馆长看见这个大男孩隔着虚空，勾勒眼镜的形状。他的表情很奇怪，悲伤中又带着点庆幸，还有几分说不明道不清的怀念。  
「我还挺想回到过去的。」  
05  
事实证明他和馆长都想多了，阿尔忒弥斯约他出来并不是为了泡他，而是希望他加入对IOI反抗军。  
「……」  
帕西瓦尔心情有点复杂。  
「你不愿意？」她牵着帕西瓦尔的手，在浮空舞池里做了一个相当漂亮的三百六十度转。  
「帕西瓦尔，你有这个能力。如果IOI掌握了绿洲，那后果不堪设想。」  
「呃……事实上我最近在忙着搬家。之前我在关卡里得到了不少积分，买完身上这件X1防护服还有不少，就顺便帮我姑妈填补了一下，正好攒够了钱，下个月我就要搬去新城区……我可以帮助搜集三把钥匙，但是对抗IOI……还是算了吧。」  
阿尔忒弥斯脸上浮现出怒火。她用力推了一把帕西瓦尔。  
「你怕了是吗？怕到时候IOI伤害你得之不易的新生活？」  
「阿尔忒弥斯……」  
「如果IOI花大价钱从你手里买走青铜钥匙你也愿意是吗？只要你能过好日子，你管『绿洲』死活？！」  
「你听我……」  
「我的父亲！死在了IOI一个契约工中心！」她往后捋了把乱发，情绪激动，「那些家伙让他债台高筑，骗他去IOI做工就能还清债务！但是并没有！他最后病死在了外面！」  
「我……」  
「你知道外面有多少这样的人吗！仅仅因为你身边没有，你就要袖手旁观？！」  
「我是被Alice姑妈收养的！」  
06  
他用更大的吼声打断阿尔忒弥斯。  
他们身边已经形成骚动，有不少视线投注在他们身上。帕西瓦尔闭了闭眼，将阿尔忒弥斯拉到不太引人注意的角落。  
「听着，我是被Alice收养的，她对外宣称我是她姐姐的儿子。但是事实上，我们没有一点血缘关系。」  
「她已经很难了，住在贫民区，还要照顾我这样一个大型拖油瓶。现在她攒够了钱，也有了男朋友，我不能破坏她的新生活你知道吗？」  
阿尔忒弥斯张了张嘴。  
「我……对不起，我不了解你的家庭。」  
帕西瓦尔觉得疲惫。  
「听着，阿尔忒弥斯，我能理解你的想法。但是我不想在现实帮你抵抗IOI有我的考量，至少等我搬完家后我再和你讨论这些，到那时也不迟。」  
阿尔忒弥斯却苦笑。  
「不，帕西瓦尔，已经迟了。」  
「当你得到青铜钥匙的时候，你就已经被IOI盯上了。」  
07  
「你怎么找到我的？」  
「很简单，贫民区、X1防护服、准备搬家、Alice，符合这几项的没几个。」Noran对他露出一个虚假的笑容，「这全息影像不错，是不是？」  
「事实上我见过比这个更炫的。」他绕着Noran的椅子走，「我有个朋友，能直接变成另一个人影的模样，高矮胖瘦都可以，连虹膜锁都能通过。」  
「哇哦，听起来真不错。《X战警》的魔形女？你在考验我。」Noran干巴巴地说。  
帕西瓦尔用鼻尖很轻很轻地哼了声。  
「我知道你的姑妈很难，一个人把你拉扯这么大，还有个人品不佳的男朋友……」  
「谁告诉你她把我拉扯这么大？」 他打断Noran。  
「真不好意思，我十五岁的时候被她收养的。满打满算三年而已。想打亲情牌你失败了。」  
Noran脸上隐约浮现怒火，不过转瞬即逝。  
这家伙坐到现在的位置确实有过人之处，不仅仅是靠吹逼，帕西瓦尔想。  
他挥挥手，关闭了其他影像。  
「老实说，我一点也不想和你这种小鬼谈话，」Noran收起他那套假惺惺的关心，露出他真正阴沉的一面；就好像一只毒蛇在暗处嘶嘶吐着猩红的信子，「如果有人能从最后胜出，那只能是我。」  
「你变脸真快。」  
「你的嘴也确实让人讨厌，Wade Watts。」他从全息影像中间穿过，粒子四散在空气中，转眼又漂浮回原处。  
「你……」  
「Wade Watts住在哥伦布集装箱房区，56K单元，那里俗称贫民区。你三天前进去的，到现在也没出来。」他一步步靠近帕西瓦尔，「你说，贫民区『嘭』地一声炸了，会有人关心吗？」  
「我同样警告你，Noran，」他也一步步走向Noran，「如果你敢动Alice姑妈……」  
帕西瓦尔一字一顿。  
「我要整个IOI好看。」  
Noran笑了。  
「那么，谈判破裂。」  
帕西瓦尔听见一声巨响，再然后，他被赶出Noran的会客室。  
08  
2045年6月26日，哥伦布集装箱房区发生爆炸，楼层整体坍塌，56K单元无人生还。  
09  
Wade接过水，对女孩倒了声谢。  
Samantha，或者说阿尔忒弥斯把药水递给对面的刺青男。刺青男比Wade伤的严重的多，半边眼角都是肿的，满脸青青紫紫。  
「……你动手真够狠的。」Samantha一边给刺青男上药一边感慨。Wade满脸尴尬。  
「对不起，我以为是IOI的人。」  
刺青男是阿尔忒弥斯的手下，IOI抵抗军的人。他本来是接Wade去抵抗军大本营的，无奈手法粗暴了点。结果被Wade当成IOI的人一顿痛打。  
刺青男倒吸一口冷气。  
「你小子在哪学的格斗技巧？」  
「游戏里学的。」  
刺青男冷笑。  
「游戏里教你三角绞打肋骨？」  
Wade不说话。  
刺青男已经把这件事和Samantha说过了，Wade的格斗技巧偏门一事。正常学习是不会学到这种可以杀人的技巧的。而且从Wade的熟练度来看，他卸人关节已经不是一次两次了。  
Samantha看向Wade。  
男孩拒绝摘掉VR眼镜，据他讲并没有开启游戏模式。但是不知道为什么他就是不肯摘下眼镜。  
Wade将水杯放到一边。  
「能拜托你件事吗，阿尔忒弥斯？」  
「什么？」  
「告诉我IOI总部在哪。」  
10  
最后Samantha也没有告诉Wade总部位置。以Wade现在的精神状态来说，她很难保证对方不做出什么可怕的举动。她提议先解决钥匙问题，对此Wade不置可否。  
艾奇他们也知道了帕西瓦尔在现实里被IOI盯上的事，小伙伴纷纷表示正在前往抵抗军总部的路上。  
「……你们不用上学吗？」  
没人理他。  
他们破解出翡翠钥匙在电影《闪灵》里，去纪念馆的途中阿尔忒弥斯突然说：  
「你看见我脸上的胎记了吧。」  
「……怎么了？」  
「平时是用刘海遮住的，因为太丑了，」她骑着摩托，直视前方，用漫不经心地语气说，「你的眼睛要是有什么……不用在意，真的，不会比我的胎记更丑了。」  
帕西瓦尔僵了有半分钟才反应过来阿尔忒弥斯是在安慰他。  
「……不是，我的眼睛情况有点复杂，」帕西瓦尔哭笑不得，「我不是用眼镜挡住不让你们看，而是……那东西根本不能摘，不然后果不堪设想。」  
阿尔忒弥斯将信将疑。  
11  
翡翠钥匙到手后没多久果然IOI就杀进抵抗军总部。无人机在前开路，IOI的士兵举着枪踹开大门。  
「Wade！这边！」  
Wade却不为所动。  
「Wade！现在不是意气用事的时候，我也很担心各位，可是……」  
「Samantha。」  
男孩将手放到VR眼镜边缘。  
「我现在就告诉你为什么我从不摘下VR眼镜。」  
12  
Helen，或者说艾奇受Samantha所托，在门口等待Wade。结果她等着等着发现不对劲。  
怎么出来的全是IOI的人？  
她躲在暗处，看IOI的士兵一个两个哭爹喊娘。Wade拉着Samantha的手光明正大从大门口出来。  
她傻了。  
Samantha和她打招呼。  
「嘿！」  
……嘿什么？说好的我方战斗力低下呢？  
13  
Helen把两人完好无损地带到车上时依然觉得十分梦幻。本来在面包车旁边看见了一架无人机，Helen还没来得及出声就看见Wade一摘眼镜，红光下去无人机直接熟了。拎着棒球棒从车上下来但没来得及施展身手的大东和他们大眼瞪小眼。  
「呃，Wade？我是Toshiro，车里的是Xo，就是修。」  
Xo从里面探出脑袋，很明显他也看见了Wade真·隔空打飞机的壮举。  
「酷哦。」  
Wade戴好眼镜。  
「初次见面，我是Wade Watts，我还有个名字，你们可能比较熟悉，叫Scott Summers。」  
14  
Helen在前面开车，车厢内部陷入沉默。半晌，Samantha先开了口，不过她的面部肌肉看起来还是十分僵硬。  
「……你说你是，呃，那个，漫画里的，镭射眼？来自平行世界？」  
看见Wade点头，她更觉得更为魔幻。  
「老天。」她忍不住喃喃。  
Xo是小孩子心性，遇到这种「跨世界线穿越」的事儿接受的比任何人都要快。他几乎是用蹦的来到Wade面前。  
「Wade！Wade！哦不，Summers队长，你认识钢铁侠吗？金刚狼呢？你是有个弟弟叫Alex吗？X教授是真的秃头吗？」   
「呃，不好意思，我们的世界暂时没漫威那帮人。金刚狼打过一次照面，我对他印象不是很好；Alex是我哥哥；X教授是后天的秃头，他真人比漫画好看多了。」  
「天啦噜，」Xo抱紧自己的手办，「是真的镭射眼。」  
开车也没能堵住Helen的好奇心，她隔着驾驶室大声询问：「你之前说的那个，你女朋友——她该不会是Jean Grey吧？」  
「……如果你问的是不是那个会放火还会心灵感应的Jean，那么是的。」  
Helen双眼呆滞。  
「妈妈，我的破面包车载过X战警。」  
Toshiro是这帮人里最冷静的那个。他迫不及待地丢掉棒球棒，然后坐在Wade面前，问：  
「接下来你有什么打算？」  
Wade一推眼镜，看的这帮人心里一紧。  
「当然是找Noran算账。」  
15  
这帮小鬼行动向来十分迅速，一面制定计划一面不忘了上「绿洲」解决第三把钥匙的难题。  
「大事不妙啊，」Helen把面板展示给她的朋友们，「IOI已经破解出第三把钥匙所在地了，目前他们已经把区域封锁了。」  
「这可怎么办，Wa……Scott，你有什么办法吗？」  
「不习惯的话叫我Wade或者帕西瓦尔都可以，」 他调出IOI大楼的平面图，「我觉得我们可以从内部击溃他们。Samantha，你们对付了IOI那么长时间，一定有什么惊天黑料吧，能进局子的那种。」  
「有的，」Samantha点开云端加密文件，「但是Wade，IOI家大业大，和高官的关系错综复杂，我们最后很可能是以卵击石的结尾。」  
「所以我们不能只把黑料交给警察，」Wade将U盘丢给Helen，「我们可以利用网络制造舆论。Helen，这是我和Noran的影像记录，我需要你帮忙模拟一下场景，到时候我们抓住Noran下线的一瞬……」  
镜面有红光闪过。  
「全网直播，逼他认罪。」  
16  
直播非常顺利。Noran并没有反应过来这是虚假空间——至少一开始是这样。当Noran说出「这都是公司的主意，和我无关」的时候，帕西瓦尔如愿在耳机里听到「评论炸了」的消息。  
「另一件事，」他端着枪靠近Noran，「第三把钥匙区域的封锁屏障，怎么解除？」  
Noran边缩边说。  
「听着，那是我花大价钱买来的，你们不能太过分……」  
帕西瓦尔拉动枪栓。  
「你杀了我姑妈，还有比这更过分的事情吗？哦，要不要我给你的腿上先来一枪？」  
「不不不，别，住手，」Noran发现这小子居然真的在把枪口下移，「好了，好了我告诉你们！」  
「如果你敢骗我们，」年轻人微微一笑，「我就把我们今天的谈话影像交给IOI董事会。」  
他示意大东看着Noran，然后走进旁边的房间，关掉直播。  
「Samantha，你去登录Noran的账号，关闭屏障。」  
17  
等Noran意识到自己被驴了的时候已经是董事会怒气冲冲杀进来的时候了。  
18  
直播影像彻底激起「绿洲」玩家的怒火，他们自发性组织在最后区域和IOI雇佣军决斗；另一方面，非玩家聚集在警局和IOI大楼门口，他们要求制裁并关闭IOI。  
但是他们低估了Noran的疯狂程度。  
在董事会看完直播，要求Noran卷铺盖走人的时候，没人料想到这个疯狂的家伙居然直接从口袋里掏出枪，直接将保安击毙，然后勒令董事们坐在原位。  
接着他登录自己的账号，和帕西瓦尔直接打了个照面。  
19  
「你毁了我的一切。」  
「是你想毁了我们的一切。」帕西瓦尔说，他刚刚和i-R0K打了一场，手腕处不停有金币流淌。  
「我讨厌你们这些小鬼，自大、吵闹，还有让人厌恶的天真。」Noran端着枪，现在他们位置对调了，帕西瓦尔成了手无寸铁的那个。  
「这个世界需要规矩，以前Haliday是它的规矩；现在Haliday死了，我就应该成为它新的规矩。我才是能带领他走向繁荣的那个。」  
「靠广告吗？」帕西瓦尔笑的一针见血。他正和Noran缓慢绕圈圈，脚下冰层不停碎裂。  
「靠广告有什么错，以前Facebook不是也号称不要广告，后来呢？『绿洲』需要盈利。梦想，你以为梦想能解决一切？你知道现实的残酷吗？」  
「不好意思，我从以前开始就是站在梦想这边的。不止是我，我哥哥也是。」  
他说的很慢，远不如Noran那般激烈，仿佛每个词都得想好久。但是他每一个词语都有千斤重。  
「现实的残酷？Noran，我比你要清楚的多。」  
那些异样的目光将他扎的鲜血淋漓，曾经熟悉的同学朋友开始对他敬而远之。他们在背后对他指指点点，连因为善意伸出的手都会被残忍拍开，再附加一句「怪胎」。  
从那天开始，他再也没看见过红之外的色彩。  
他想过报复吗？想过。  
「但是有个被你看不起的梦想家告诉我，他说让我和常人不同的地方，恰恰是上帝赐予我的天赋。而那位让我尊敬的梦想家所遭受的痛苦是我的十倍还多。他教会了我宽恕，也教会了我坚持。」  
Wade摆出进攻的姿态。  
「梦想如果能一如既往地坚持下去，就不再值得被嘲讽。你不过是梦想道路上半途而废的一员罢了。」  
20  
Noran基本上是被帕西瓦尔一顿痛揍。「绿洲」虽然可以对身手进行适当的强化与调整，但这还是根据身体基本参数来的。Scott Summers现实世界一打三壮汉尚且不在话下，更不要说是每天沉迷代码和市场的Noran了。  
可没想到那家伙最后居然用道具两败俱伤。  
就很气了。  
21  
但是我有馆长给的外挂啊，想不到吧嘿嘿嘿。  
22  
「有人在撞击我们的车！」  
帕西瓦尔抹了把脸，将三把钥匙放到Holiday虚拟形象手里。  
「你替我保管一下，十五秒，我去去就回。」  
23  
「有人要上车了！」  
帕西瓦尔一摔钢笔。  
「等我十五秒，我马上回来。」  
24  
「Noran疯了！！！」  
帕西瓦尔看向Haliday，游戏制作者从善如流地接过金蛋。  
「十五秒是吧，我知道了，你去吧。」  
25  
Morrow带着团队紧赶慢赶赶到哥伦布贫民区，他刚让保安举起配枪要他们去Moran手里保护那些孩子时，就见自己面前飞过一人一门。  
人是Noran，门是车门，让他们飞的是红色射线。  
Morrow有点懵逼，他过了这么久还是头一次在现实看见如此「绿洲」的场景。  
难不成Haliday最后的宝藏是影响现实？  
然后他听见老旧邮政车里传来熟悉的声音：  
「天启都没你这么烦。」  
……这次好像和Haliday没什么关系。  
26  
「……你不接受？」  
Wade耸耸肩，他对他的朋友解释道：  
「我不知道什么时候就会离开这个世界。连Haliday这种有迹可循的普通的去世都对『绿洲』造成了难以想象的影响，那『绿洲』下一任CEO突然消失岂不是会对『绿洲』造成更大的动荡。」  
说到这儿他一把揽过朋友们的肩膀。  
「所以，这些还是交给你们比较好。」  
Morrow收起条约。  
「好吧，你是赢家你说了算。不过我现在有个疑问，就是我是应该称呼你为Watts先生，还是应该称呼你为Summers先生？」  
Wade傻了，他的朋友们也是。Samantha永远是第一个反应过来的。  
「等——Morrow先生，你知道？！」  
「哦，别那么惊讶阿尔忒弥斯小姐，相信我，我知道的不比你们早。」他调皮地眨眨眼睛，「要知道，某位勇士可是当着我的面说，我会和他的教授Charles Xavier很合得来。」  
Wade后知后觉。  
「……你是馆长？！」  
Morrow笑着从口袋里掏出25美分丢给Wade。  
「世界真小。」Helen抱着合约。  
「Jim什么也没和我说，所以我打赌输给一个聪明的小子也没什么。是你自己悟出了Kira是关键。」  
Wade将硬币抛回Morrow掌心。  
「可Kira并不是关键，你才是那朵玫瑰花蕾，Morrow先生。在得到金蛋前，其实还有个关卡，Haliday提供给我一份合约，告诉我只要签下合约『绿洲』就是我的了。可你知道吗，那是那份Haliday曾经骗你签下的条约，连签字笔都是一模一样的。」  
硬币落在Morrow掌心的声音清晰可闻。  
「如果我签下那份合约，以Haliday的性子，很可能就得不到金蛋了。」  
「Haliday唯一的遗憾就是，失去了他唯一的朋友。」  
「如果说我从教授身上学到了什么的话，那就是永远不要抛弃你的朋友。我想你们都知道X教授和万磁王的故事。所以在那个时候，我拒绝签下那份合约。我不会犯下和他同样的错误。」  
「所以我合格了。」  
Wade在眼镜后展开一个温柔的笑。  
「他其实一直都很抱歉，Morrow先生。」  
「你愿意回到『绿洲』来吗？」  
27  
「最近有Wade的消息吗？」  
Toshiro将文件递过去时问。Samantha将发丝别到耳后。  
「最近的邮件是半年前，位置在东非大裂谷。你呢？」  
「我也是。」他在Samantha桌子旁边坐下来，「原本以为他会给你多发点消息。」  
Samantha哭笑不得。  
「Helen这么想就罢了，怎么连你也……我们真不是一对。你知道的，Scott Summers真爱是Jean Grey。」  
「啊，抱歉，我只是……」男孩耸了耸肩，「有点太想他了。」  
那之后Wade向他们告别。男孩鼻梁上挂着的是Morrow请人帮忙特制的红石英眼镜，仿照漫画形象设计的。Wade Watts骑在机车上，身后是一眼望不到尽头的摩天大楼。  
其实他真的和漫画里的Scott Summers很像。  
「我准备去世界各地走走看看，万一能找到回去的方法呢？『绿洲』虽好，但那毕竟不是我眼中的色彩。而且现在科技发展那么迅速，鬼知道会不会出现我的同类。如果真的有，受到迫害就糟糕了。」  
Wade对他们高举拳头，像以前鼓励他们解答钥匙谜题那样。  
他最后说：「Mutant And Proud.」  
Samantha摸了摸自己的胎记。她现在将刘海全梳到额后，红发吊成一束干净利落的马尾。胎记就那么勇敢的露在外面。  
Mutant And Proud，真敢说啊那家伙。  
转眼已经五年过去了。他们纷纷接手了「绿洲」，而Morrow开始退居二线。确实像老一辈期待的那样。「绿洲」蒸蒸日上。  
「他说不定已经回去了呢，」Samantha笑了笑，她端起咖啡，目光落向遥远的城市边缘，「就像他突如其来的来到我们的世界一样。」  
「你知道吗，Toshiro，有的时候我常常想，他会不会是上帝派来拯救我们的。就像他在漫画里做过无数次那样。」  
Toshiro注意到Samantha桌子上有一本古旧的漫画，封面里主人公双手交叉，做了一个大大的「X」。  
「他是真正的英雄。」

「英雄Wade Watts。」

FIN.


End file.
